ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
South Park: Bigger, Longer
South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut is a a rail shooter arcade game using a light gun. It was released by Acclaim Entertainment,Iguana Entertainment on July 10,1999 and is based on the film of the same name. The shows creators Trey Parker and Matt Stone received one of the arcade cabinets as a gift from Acclaim Entertainment the game is noted for its graphic content and strong lifelike violence, peppered with heavy amounts of black humor and pervasive and vulgar language. It is the most successful light gun style game produced by Acclaim Entertainment. The game is aslo made by the same people that made The Lost World: Jurassic Park (arcade game) and CarnEvil in 2000 it received a home-console release or re-release for PlayStation 1,SEGA Dreamcast and PC Plot The game begins with a cutscene of the United States, they arrest Terrence and Phillip on Late Night with Conan O'Brien. At the United Nations, the problem escalates when the Americans blatantly and rudely refuse to return Terrance and Phillip despite the plea from the Canadian ambassador saying that their economy depends on Terrance and Phillip. The American then openly laughs at the Canadian accent. Enraged by this, the Canadians respond by bombing the residence of the Baldwin brothers. President Clinton then declares war on Canada and orders the execution of "war criminals" Terrance and Phillip within two days meanwhile Cartman,Kyle,Stan and Keeny reasle if Terrance and Phillip die in American soil. Saddam makes no secret of the fact that he wants to rule the Earth so Cartman,Kyle,Stan and Keeny takes two rifles from the shooting gallery in North Park Funland and they uses it to fight off hordes of undead monsters,other creatures and other enemies in order to save Terrance and Phillip After fighting through the 4 Stages they enters the U.S.O Show/Mothers Against Canada Headquarters and then another cutscene involving Terrance and Phillip try to escape but the American forces and Sheila corner them.Just as they are about to be killed,Cartman,Kyle,Stan and Keeny stand in front of them. The General tells them that they can see fart jokes on Nickelodeon but Stan says that it's more than fart jokes, it's about freedom of speech and censorship. Kyle questions Sheila about forgetting that Ike is Canadian, shocking the troops. She however, claims that she doing something very important. Kyle finally decides to stand up to his mom and says he wants her to stop fighting all these battles and just be his mom, and that she shouldn't blame Canada because it's his fault that he saw the movie in the first place. The American forces, seeing that Kyle has a point, decide not to fight anymore, but Sheila - still refusing to admit any wrongdoings - shoots Terrance and Phillip anyway. When their blood touches the ground, Satan and Saddam burst out from Hell and begin wreaking havoc and Saddam orders Cartman,Kyle,Stan and Keeny to face Him Soon after killing Saddam,Satan thanks Cartman,Kyle,Stan and Keeny for ther help and offers them one wish. they wishes for everything to return to how it was before the war - much to the army's and the boys' surprise. Satan grants his wish and returns to Hell, taking Mr. Garrison's puppet Mr. Hat as his new friend. Everything returns to normal; Sheila apologizes to Kyle for not paying attention to him and decides to end her anti-Canadian protest for good. Wendy suddenly kisses Stan, admitting she never liked Gregory. Canada and the United States become friends again, Cartman, Kyle & Stan change from once filthy rascals into cultured sophisticated boys, and everyone joins hands and sings about their happy ending ("Mountain Town (Reprise)"). Gameplay TBA Category:Arcade Games Category:Arcade Category:South Park Category:Acclaim Entertainment Category:1999 Games Category:Video games Category:Video games based on films